


Morning Sickness, Really?

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Breakfast, F/M, Future, He was already pricelessly surprised that he was pregnant, Hospitals, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Medical Conditions, Medical Professionals, Monsters, Morning Sickness, Mornings, Mpreg, Nausea, Other, Pregnancy, Shock, Surprises, Vomiting, Winter, poor old guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: Oneshot, before the story "Among The Dimensional Field". Two years ago after an acceptable marriage for the newlyweds Everglots, ever since Lord Finis felt so sick from what he most quickly vomited with his unnoticed inconsistency of what was wrong with his stomach.
Relationships: Finis Everglot/Original Female Character(s)





	Morning Sickness, Really?

(Warning of this fanfiction contained fetish male pregnancy, if you do not want to see it, then do not read it!)

December 17, one month after two years in the marriage of the new newlyweds Everglot. This morning before starting for a sumptuous breakfast, on the greenish-emerald most exquisite mansion behind in the yard around the emerald forests and hills when these pale white snows are evidently covered, because for 8 days soon there will be a nearby winter holiday which some will call them "Christmas" than on the human dimension which they also called it the same instead of listening to mythology. Because this is how everything is divided between the same efforts.

But, at half an hour, Giel went into the sewing room on during a brief work to sew clothes from a customers which they accidentally tore them for an unknown reason, but it was rather due to her own repairs for the clothes she expectedly got almost a bunch of money for her husband from his position, which he saves them more financially in a safe from his office, but all went well without bankruptcy. Than in the distant two hundred years in time from the human dimension which then dimmed everything happened according to his pathetic plan.

For the seventh hour in a row before breakfast, Giel quietly walked out the door of her sewing room when she had just finished sewing one of the costumer's clothes, she instantly held with both hands a basket with rounded multicolored fabrics, in addition she had to put in the living room in place to they did not disappear as long as she worked economically. Suddenly on the big stairs ran her round-bodied short-stature husband, Lord Finis, who he got out of the living room so hurriedly, it gives Giel a wider surprise and puzzles why her husband runs, than she inspected his appearance as he moves while running, but it turns out that he holds both hands on the mouth to close without talking. Instead, she goes to him a little quickly what happened, but he does not pay attention to her, only he rushed behind her to the bathroom door, quickly opened and immediately closed for no reason. Significantly Giel also had to go to the bathroom to see her evasive husband when she quickly opened the door, and still she is overwhelmed with anxiety and horror in surprise saw him when he vomits vaguely on the toilet, finally she quickly approached him, laid her gorilla right hand on his crooked back to smooth over the soft. She looked intently at him anxiously with her yellow eyes when he was breathing hard on the toilet after vomiting, when he deliberately didn't realize that he felt a little bad on a beautiful snowy morning day than his wife had reached. At any time, Giel would bring poor Finis to the dining room so that the chefs could prepare some healthy food for him to cheer him up from nausea.

Every minute in the dining room, in fact, Giel happily eats a plate of chicken soup, which was immediately prepared by the chefs for them for the solemnity of the order, but except for the Lord. He sits so gloomily, but a little silently, on the table, which in front of him was an uneaten plate of soup, putting his right hand on his chubby cheek, and his left on the table, because he looks worse than before after he first went to the toilet - his his face and skin were pale as paper, his mouth widening too frowning as it seemed, and he muttered something that Giel hadn't heard while she ate breakfast, he blinks his cold little eyes, looks intently at his anxious wife, and even at the plate, so that it is better for him to touch the spoon softly so that it stands evenly between the forks and the knives which were in normal place near the plate. Giel has nothing to do with realizing that something is wrong with her husband, in addition to the fact that he constantly eats fatty meats and slightly harmful foods which is considered perverted to health which allows him to fill his belly almost big, and he hadn't done a weekly or monthly diet for anyone, because his belly would soon always flake off without observance of how much food he ate, Giel thought. Which she kept mentioning about him in all the mysterious profession without showing any distortion except business on the finance of money. However, Giel asked him about some difference he was sick.

“Darling, are you all right?” Giel asked.

Finis didn't answer a word, he just shook his head a little.

“Oh. I see that you look very bad looking than it seems.” She said. Looking closely at his face and body as he had in essence. “Your skin is a little pale, like a white pencil, and your eyes are very icy motionless as you blink them…. And you didn't even have time to eat your favorite soup when it got cold... what am I up to I guess so….” She thinks for seconds. “Tell me, what is bothering you that gives you unbearable pain when you are sick?”

Lord Everglot had no choice but to explain to her what was wrong with him today, he just knew it hurt him to tell her when something strongly bothered him so much under his insides, he had at least once tried to speak to her to distract the pain, and he added frantically in a low tone.

“I have a problem with my stomach, Giel.” Finally he spoke. He carefully tilted his back to sit evenly on the back of the chair, and his left one tilted from the table to the fat belly under the waistcoat to slowly stroke them so gently that whatever in his stomach could still be audibly growled from pinching the excruciating pain so much more. “Because yesterday before midnight, when I was going to go to bed with you, but suddenly my head began to feel dizzy, it seems, in the middle of the night it did not stop until I could not sleep because of insomnia and fatigue, and now when my dizziness stopped spinning from weakness, I started to get a little better, and since then my stomach has started to spin so passionately, I suddenly went to the toilet so quickly, and desperately vomited so much weakly, as if I was getting poisoned by eating spoiled food....” When he interrupted his speech, he stroked his stomach again for a moment as his insides ached painfully, moaned with his mouth closed and croaked like a toad.

It was this that made Giel worry about her sick husband at what he lingered with abdominal pain. In particular, she provided some evidence for him to find out about some stomach ailments.

“Earlier, before our wedding, you didn't go to the toilet quickly all the time when you vomited from digestion, right?” Giel asked. “You didn't even drink a few booze at once or something harmful that affected you, right?”

“Well, of course I didn't drink them, you green-headed moron!!!” Lord Finis shouted loudly. He roughly tapped his right hand on the table much loudly so it rang around the dining room.

“Finis!” Giel exclaimed hesitantly. She got up from the table to get closer to them while Lord Everglot tapped his fist menacingly on the table without even spilling his plate of soup. But it scares her a little from some controversial event.

Instead, when he stopped getting angry, he began to close his mouth when he heard himself say some very rude words to his new wife, because he did not speak as relevantly as at once, but it surprised him for every mile. And he was so embarrassed and disappointed when he pressed his hand to his shoulder.

“What's wrong with me?” Mr. Everglot muttered in confusion. “I didn't say it very rudely before…” And imperceptibly looking at his wife who is devastated with fear because of his bad behavior. “Oops. My apologies, my dear. It was a small coincidence, just inside me it still reacts to me when I raise my emotion…. Eh, We'll have to find out better if something went wrong with my stomach, but I don't know how we need to find something in common to check what's bothering me?”

Giel instantly immersed herself in what to do today, and she added when she had an idea.

“I got it! Maybe we'd better go to the hospital when one of the doctors checks on you with your problem?” Lady Everglot asked firmly.

“Uummmmm.. I will not refuse this.” Lord Everglot agreed.

“Then I urgently go with you.”

“No. I'll get there myself.” He assured. “And you will be here alone, because you have a big job for sewing a variety of clothes from customers, you once told me hundreds of times?”

Giel guessed inconsistency. “Ah. Yeah. I remembered. Only you go to the hospital without me, eh?”

“Yes. I go to them myself. But without help when someone brings me as an old retiree, so it makes me annoyed by this nonsense. Do you understand this?”

“Yes. I remember.” Giel agreed sternly. “You do it yourself without help.”

0-0

When, 30 minutes later, Lord Everglot decided to go to the hospital in his carriage that would lead this coachman, Phil, he was sitting in the front of the carriage, legally driving a leather bat-winged horse crew that would disperse on the road over all vehicles, and they certainly found themselves on parking above the pedestrian is a huge white building with square windows and covered with snow on the upper side, yes, it seems they got near the hospital, which it called "Blocker". He got out of the carriage as soon as possible and even left the coachman alone to stand and wait for a while for the master to arrive after the inspection, and finally the short aristocrat, concentrating on fighting the excruciating pain, hurried to the front door of the building.

Inside the hospital, there are many crowds of doctors and patients who will be forced to go to the door for health treatment, or even queue to give their tests to the hospital instead of getting passports or work cards or credit cards, but it makes Lord Finis not to hear this modern nonsense on handing out certificates to commissions for important pieces. Desperately, he headed for the stairs to the second floor in a hall with several doors that would lead to doctors' offices.

However, when he entered the hall with slightly narrow walls and many doors, on wooden boards were attached emerald plates with the names of doctors, numbers and names of offices on social medical research, which gave the Lord interested to look at it, but further away at the end of the wall with the abstraction paintings that hung on them and near the door was another staircase leading to the third floor on the right side of the walls.

There was great silence.

He quietly walks through many closed doors, which he did not want to go to them, because he immediately needs a patient room than others, which he did not really appreciate seeing it. He searched and searched, but could not find them. It's so weird, where did that patient room actually go? It can't hide around a door from sight when someone can't find it, right? Suddenly, when he stopped looking at the other few doors, he frantically entered a green-dark door with two tables and one attached to the curtain, which was written there: "Doctor Adam B. Prykowski", "Number 15" and "Observation Room For Patients". It just fits this right place how to decide. Relieved, he immediately opened the door and went inside the doctor's examination room to examine Lord Finis' bodies for his unknown problem, which greatly hindered him.

Inside the examination room, there are many medicines and technical means for the patient that only doctors can handle, as they were: a rectangular bed with four legs on the left side; half a dozen different documents and parchment laid on a shelf among the green and white closet behind the bed; five posters on the wall, some of which showed a picture of a human from a skinless body, and here they always show even the organ, the skeleton, the muscle, the head between the skull and the light pink brain, which makes it a little sick for Lord Everglot to look at all the horror at the structure of the person's body; and on the right side there was only a table with round-linear boards, when behind them was lined glass bottles for experimenting urine, feces and blood from patients during the distribution of certificates for the commission, but at the table is a tall slender man with gold -yellow skin, withered by white combed hair and a beard on the lower chin, his nose was flexible on the upper side, in the middle of the skin were orange and milky chocolate brown spots that blurred on the arms and hands, then on the feet (relative to the foot it is intentionally covered in dark green shoes), and even on the nose, which was all contaminated with brown spots, and especially his forest-green snake eyes. He was wearing a medical gown, a gray-and-blue sweater, and brown pants with a belt. When the doctor did not see the patient, he just looked around the table to use a microscope to look at the spot of green blood of small multiplied bait that moves quickly around the sides of the blood. Then there was a modest cough near him. Soon the doctor was free to use a microscope, he imperceptibly tilted his head at the devastated and stern Lord Everglot. Dr. Prykowski got up from his chair and approached him amiably.

"Oh ...!... So you just came in for the first time, didn't you?" Asked the yellow-skinned creature with a high, pure voice that shrank in a foreign accent, rather it sounds similar to Russian or French. “Well, welcome to the social patient room to check the examination of the patient's body which arises due to the impact of the problem on the damage to vital organs or bones. My name is Doctor Adam Prykowski. You'd better just call me Doctor Prykowski instead of my last name. I am a general practitioner and physiotherapist who knows how to cure the body of patients from problems during surgery.” Dr. Prykowski explained for medical information. “I would suggest we check on your body appearance what is hidden there is some intolerable problem, Mr.... uh.... umm... ummm ...”

“Lord Finis Everglot, at your service. You could better call me Lord Eveglot.” The Lord greeted the doctor to inquire about his name. “Thank you for your information on medical matters, Dr. Prykowski.” He bowed solemnly.

“Yes of course! No problem, Mr. Everglot.” The doctor agreed. As he approached the rectangular bed to give the Lord advice, he began to examine the bodies except for problems. “Here, sit it down. But first you need to take off your clothes so I can better examine them of your body. But don't take it off just for your sleeveless shirt, socks and even underwear, okay?”

Lord Finis also did so with obedience, he obediently took off his winter coat, hung them on a yellow-green hanger, slowly unbuttoned his yellow-light waistcoat, then on a pale white shirt too, but did not allow to take off his gray-white shirt as requested by the doctor, and separately he took off his dark gray pants, and also his black little boots as well, but except for blue underwear and dark gray-cloudy socks. He seriously approached the bed and sat them down when he jumped on them because of his short stature. When the doctor approached him for a short second and specifically asked him what was wrong with the inside of the round body. From now on, Lord Everglot said that he had a problem with his stomach when he caused an exclamation with a loud unbearable growl in the middle of the night when he did not have time to sleep, and he vomited irrevocably, then quickly went to the toilet, so that he had some kind of illness to break a beautiful winter day. After his conversations, the doctor agreed to listen to him at the same time, and he had to start examining the poor patient's body. Dr. Prykowski took his stethoscope out of his robe pocket before he stuffed two shells on his ear while listening and immediately put a cylinder with a tube connected between the two shells on the patient's fat belly to relatively listen if the stomach really growls with excruciating pain between which gradually the body of Lord Everglot. Well, he finally heard it when it grumbled louder than he expected. Dr. Prykowski took his stethoscope out of his robe pocket, before he stuffed two shells on his ear for listening and instantly put a cylinder with a tube that is connected between the two shells to the patient's fat belly to relatively listen if the stomach really growls when this pain stabs unbearably between Lord Everglot's body. Well, he finally heard it when it grumbled louder than he expected. As soon as he stopped listening, took off his stethoscope and slowly took a wooden stick from the other pocket of his robe, he told him to open his mouth and say "aaa". Lord Finis did the same when he carefully opened his large mouth. Dr. Prykowski vaguely placed a wooden stick near his tongue between his mouth and watched more closely, and silently sniffed out the smell of vomit than he could immediately do to sense the smell of a hidden problem. Significantly, when he had finished examining his body, he stood up, and tilted his head lower to look at his gaze, and motionless and vaguely wondering that there was some contagious trifle inside the patient's stomach. It would be interesting to know what could be so serious there? Maybe it's stomach cancer? Hah, that's not it. Or gastroparesis? He doesn't think so about it this time. But what exactly is this thing that partially deprives the inside of the stomach? Hmm, what exactly was that.......

Suddenly a small mysterious thought flashed through his mind. He looked up at the impatient Lord Finis, who had waited for Dr. Prykowski's news to find out about the unknown disease. And the doctor began to speak with an appreciated guess from putting puzzles into thoughts.

“I guessed something when you had this problem with your stomach.” The doctor explained cheerfully. “But only for you will guess by using my ultrasound device.”

Lord with a confused expression looking at the doctor why he was talking so much nonsense about speculation from the ultrasound device. He had no idea why this fool himself had arranged for him some surprise to reveal the disease. Instead, Instead, at the end of the wall of the room, the doctor, pushing his radiation device near him, quickly connected the socket, the device began to turn on technically, generally on the computer screen which displays black and white features of the waves. And then hastily grabbed his chair from the table to move over the bed, which is convenient to solve them for testing the diagnosis. He ordered Mr. Everglot to lie on his back and head on the rectangular bed, and to lift the underside of his white shirt over his chest from the pale yellow skin of his belly so that it would be better for the doctor to examine them for the various materials of the ultrasound machine. At first, Dr. Prykowski took a bottle of ultrasound gel from the holder of the device, lightly soaked it on Lord Everglot's big belly, but it seems too cold to shake the bones in his fatty muscles so accurately. He quietly smears them when the belly produced sparks of radiance from the gel, which it was illuminated through the upper modern lamp on the wall. He abruptly pulled the convex from the holder to stuff on his stomach when this device forced to combine with a laser beam to distinguish vital tissues when the screen with a photoacoustic image of a black and white wave begins to overgrow a ring with a ball under it, but inside crawled some two gray spots similar to beans. Lord Everglot, who began to be amazed at the unexpected event, did not know for sure that his stomach contained a microscopic thing that was considered a contagion, he sympathized with the clarification of the surprise since Dr. Prykowski arranged it.

“I knew it could happen.” He spoke sadly. “I would have guessed that I had inhabited a small parasite that fit inside my stomach. Because of this, I will soon die when this parasite gnaws at several of my organisms against my life and lies desperately motionless in a quiet, buried coffin on a grave among gloomy cemeteries.” He rehearsed with his dubious, dramatic tone.

“Wha? No, sir. You have not inhabited the parasite.” Laughing softly, the doctor confirmed, he would not believe it when the patient talked about some fictional riddle about a terrible spectacle. “This is actually the egg of the fetus - which will grow here in it by a cheerful, healthy beautiful baby.”

An anxious silence reigned.

Lord Finis looked up in shock, his eyebrows raised, quickly rising so firmly on the bed, and the doctor quickly took a medical napkin out of his pocket to wipe his belly from the gel on which he frantically finished using the radiation device. Suddenly the Lord looked up at his fat belly, then rather at the contented doctor.

“It means that I.... I.... I-I....” He is trying to pronounce this one word which greatly disturbs him.

“That's right, sir. You are pregnant.” Dr. Prykowski corrected the condition.

The Lord began to froze frantically after hearing the priceless news. Without hesitation, he sits on the bed motionless, his face becomes shocked as it really is, his mouth widened, and obviously looking more closely at the unfriendly doctor who greeted him to have a new baby. It is impossible! He did not want to have a baby! Or maybe he wanted it, probably. But he did not have to understand who accidentally imbued him so sentimental, did not know who?... Wait! He remembered something for a moment in his mind because of the recent past a couple of years ago, if he remembered well after marriage, once he kissed his wife engaged in a night kiss in the evening after getting married at a wedding ceremony and visiting a new home, someone he stopped kissing her again, because when he suddenly got something like an egg that fell through her mouth, he hurriedly swung it inside him so thoroughly. He can't believe that this damn egg has settled inside him. Little dragon egg! It was disgusting, he thought. Half a second later, he regained his composure and concentrated from the anxious situation on the reaction to the doctor's condition of the priceless differences, but which he conditioned calmly but lower devastated.

“Doc, are you sure that I will soon have a new baby when it is soon born in a week or a month?” He asked.

“It is rented for a month, preferably nine. But for a week, it will be much harder for you to count them during pregnancy.” Dr. Prykowski repeated.

It was only inside him that fiery sparks began to emit amid the voids under his skin and muscles, which seemed to ignite a satisfactory triumph. As soon as his round head, whatever he felt, began to fly high to the front door of the room, which threw them from his fat neck by a metal spring, because it was in him a reliable expectation. He is relieved to soon be a father again after his distant daughter, Victoria, dependently despised by his long-time ex-wife, Maudeline, with their assertion and hatred before losing pennies due to bankruptcy one hundred and twenty-one years ago, but now his desire for the best has come true, and finally a great family society everything worked so well! Should it be a boy? This would make it easier for him to raise his son and soon appoint him to be his heir with a single member of the family, but except for Giel. Or if it has to be a girl? Eh, that would be too complicated. Because he didn't plan to have a girl at all, despite them he starts to frown and not satisfy all the rumors that it will ruin his family clan tradition, he and Giel immediately made a plan for his adult daughter to marry the son of a new rich family so that they could increase their earnings with money.

Since then, Dr. Prykowski began to worry about a patient who froze while he was solidly thinking about planning to have a baby.

“Mr. Everglot, are you all right?” He asked quietly in an excited tone.

“Yea. I'm probably fine. It's just that I had a relieved, satisfied and anticipated effort to plan to have a baby with consent.” Lord Everglot answered precisely. And he guessed something else. And he thought of something else. “I urgently need to tell my wife that I'm pregnant, but not today.”

“All right, sir. And when are you more likely to tell her until the next day or in a little one week?” Assured Dr. Prykowski.

Until the last moment, Lord Finis gave him a little half a second to think again to talk to his wife. So he worries that it will intimidate her with this awkward news before the divorce, which he automatically imagines as bad logic, but he must throw out of bad ideas from his marriage and family society, he would be better made to remember something good and easy position to attach to her surprise. Finally, he was dealing with how to arrange all this while hiding the secret of his pregnancy.

“I'll tell her soon just on Christmas Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just wrote this recent literature which is to be a oneshot, set before my old four-chapter fanfic “Among the Dimensional Field” which has long been released since last year. As a result, five days later I did not have time to draw on the performance of prompts from the differences of the October Challenges which are published on Instagram. Because I had a separate option to write another work about Lord Finis, who before pregnancy, began to feel sick in the morning. 
> 
> Regarding the theme of texts that had the same literal creativity, because it inspires me to Madame-Kikue’s first fanfic, “The Birth of Victor Van Dort” - it all happened when Victor was born after his mother, Nell, decided to raise him during her pregnancy. But I really liked them when she finished writing it a few years later during her studies when she was a young fan of the Corpse Bride. I hope you enjoy reading my new fanfiction literature about my tender couples which I really appreciated in a few months.


End file.
